


Better than Chocolate

by msdillydally



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdillydally/pseuds/msdillydally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney spread his legs to better accommodate John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Chocolate

Rodney spread his legs to better accommodate John between them and to seek that delicious friction John was making by slowly rotating his hips. Rodney heard a desperate keening sound and was surprised when he realized it had come from himself. 

He made it again when John reached between their legs, took both their cocks in hand and started pumping at the same time he started sucking deliciously on Rodney’s neck.  
“That’s a dirty trick” he said and felt John grin into his neck.

Rodney was so caught up in how John felt against him that his orgasm took him completely by surprise and only vaguely registered John's hot semen landing on his stomach.

“So?” John asked as Rodney had recovered a bit.  
“Yes, yes. You are much better than chocolate”  
John’s blinding smile was worth having to admit defeat.


End file.
